


Warming Up Nicely

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hallway sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel started invoking deities, he was close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comm-warming present for the Jack/Daniel Promptworks comm when it launched in 2009 on DW.

“Fuck, oh fuh … don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop …”  
  
  
Jack had no intention of stopping. He’d only just got started. He’d only just got started because Daniel, fucking work-obsessed over-achiever that he was, had only just got here.   
And Daniel was only a few minutes ahead of their guests.  
  
Some things, however, simply couldn’t wait.  
  
“Nggh, suck me, oh fuck, Jack, suck me, I’ve gotta, oh, god, oh god.”  
  
This was good. When Daniel started invoking deities he was close.  
  
Jack shifted his knees on the rug. The pile of the damn thing – imported from fuck knows where at extortionate cost by Daniel – wasn’t anywhere near deep enough to make this comfortable. But who needed comfort when you were sucking the world’s most perfect cock in the hallway of the home you’d just bought together.  
  
Jack applied himself to his task the same way he did to everything that mattered in his life – with commitment and diligence, and, in this case, with added tongue. His thumbs stroked softly at Daniel’s hips, loving the slight hollow at the front of the hipbones, then he moved his hands to cup and squeeze Daniel’s ass, which was truly an ass among asses. Especially when it clenched just a little and shuddered beneath his fingers as Daniel strained not to push hard into Jack’s mouth. Yeah, like that.   
  
Jack desperately wanted him to go deep, to make him feel the delicious thickness of dick and the heat and bitter tang of Daniel’s need at the back of his throat.  
  
He closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate on the physical sensations, wanting his world to spiral down to Daniel’s dick in his mouth and his heart in his hands.  
  
He heard Daniel bang his head back against the door; heard hands slap against the solid wood. Daniel was starting to lose it and that made Jack hard. He reached down with one hand and touched himself, just a brief stroke, an almost a quieting motion. He didn’t have time or concern for his own body. That could come later, pun absolutely intended.  
  
He wasn’t as good at giving head as Daniel was; Daniel with that full, soft, beautiful mouth and talented tongue that dealt with glottal stops and blowjobs with equal deftness and skill. Talented bastard.  
  
“Oh, shit, fuck, god, oh fucking god, you fucking … make me come, make me fucking come.”  
  
Daniel’s language deteriorated nicely when even invoking deities wasn’t enough anymore.  
  
Jack smiled around the musky denseness in his mouth, changed his grip to pin Daniel’s hips back against the door, then pulled his lips off until Daniel’s dick was only an inch or so in his mouth, and he mouthed the tip, so gently and delicately … once, twice.  
  
“Oh, oh, ngggh, oh, Jack … please, please,” Daniel panted, voice barely there. He was lost in the feeling and lost to the moment, and Jack knew he had to end this now. There was a fine line between sweet, sharp pleasure and unbearable torture. Jack loved both in their lovemaking, and so did Daniel, and each had their place.  
  
But now …   
  
Jack deep-throated him, hard and fast and immediately Daniel’s orgasm burst upon him. He let out a harsh string of “huhuhuhs” which devolved into softer “ohs” as he spilled deep and long.  
  
Jack swallowed every drop, working his throat, wanting to take it all. He felt shaking fingers run through his hair, gently massaging his scalp in unspoken gratitude.  
  
Then he drew off the softening cock and nuzzled his face into Daniel’s damp groin, breathing Daniel in as though savoring the bouquet of a particularly fine wine. He laid a soft, loving kiss on the tip of Daniel’s cock, then pulled up briefs and pants that had pooled at Daniel’s ankles and finally rose to his feet, slowly and painfully but, God, the ache was worth it.  
  
Daniel’s eyes were shut. He was leaning heavily against the door. Jack could see minute vibrations still running through his body. He’d come hard and long. That made Jack happy.  
  
“Welcome home, baby,” Jack whispered, placing hands against the wall either side of Daniel’s head.  
  
Daniel opened glazed, adoring eyes and smiled, and it was like the sun in winter.   
  
“How soon before they leave?” Daniel asked, raising a trembling hand to the back of Jack’s neck to pull him in for a quick, wet kiss.  
  
“They’re not even here yet,” Jack said, laughing, rubbing noses. He could happily drown in this affection.  
  
“Send them away. We can have a house-warming party anytime. I just want to take you to bed and fuck you until you can’t remember your name.” Jesus. That low, bedroom voice.  
  
The knock on the door shouldn’t have been a surprise but it startled them both.  
  
Daniel kissed Jack again, just once, hard, then let him go, mischief and desire in his eyes.  
  
“Coming,” Jack called, as Daniel shouldered past him to go and change for the party.  
  
“You will be,” Daniel whispered, that sweet ass sashaying down their hallway.


End file.
